


胆小鬼

by eland0215



Category: R1SE (Band), celebrities &real people, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eland0215/pseuds/eland0215
Summary: 酒后419
Relationships: 潇姚法外, 潇姚游
Kudos: 8





	胆小鬼

01

姚琛来的时候翟潇闻还没喝醉。

他挑了卡座边的位置坐下，随口抿了一点朋友塞的一小杯酒，透过玻璃和手的间隙瞄到沙发里的翟潇闻。翟潇闻玩游戏的手气差得令人发指，泛着冷光的桌子上散着成堆的空瓶，也不知道已经喝了多少。  
他居然还不推酒，姚琛隔着台都能看见翟潇闻脸上细碎的不情愿。

时间已晚，酒吧四处都是乱吼乱吠，鼓点打在姚琛的耳膜上发颤，他发觉现在翟潇闻的脸上已是灯球乱射都挡不住的红，整个人在沙发上越滑越往下，只剩一个抱枕隔开和身旁人的距离。姚琛强迫自己转开视线，低头划几下手机屏幕，又“嗒”的一声锁上。就近散台的女生早就盯他好久，抓到机会走近，漂亮的葱白手指滑上姚琛裸露在背心外面的手臂肌肉，一路摸到他的手，娇笑着约姚琛去她们那边坐一下嘛。  
本来只是看着身材漂亮，等姚琛抬头才看清他帽沿下的脸，那女生更不想错过，俯下身凑近。姚琛闻到她飘来的黑鸦片后调，一股子甜过头的奶茶味，偏过头躲了一下，趁机把手抽出来，弯着眼睛婉拒：“不好意思，”又新倒下整杯酒，杯口敲着瓶口发出响声，“赔你们三杯吧。”  
买卖不成仁义在，面子有了，女生也不好再为难。姚琛一口接一口地闷，等第三杯刚刚斟满，突然从旁伸出一只手把杯子抢走，只比姚琛喝得更爽快，仰头就见了底。翟潇闻倒着杯口晃手，玻璃的流光照在他的脸上和手上：“这杯我来，姐姐们别为难他啦。”  
又冒出一个风格迥异小帅哥，钓不到也已经大饱眼福，一个风情万种的飞吻做告别，姚琛鼻子里只剩下了翟潇闻衣服里蒸出的洗衣液的味道。  
他整个人都挨在姚琛的身上，闭着眼睛呼吸，距离近得能数清翟潇闻眼睑上的睫毛，这什么展开？姚琛甚至没敢拿回自己的杯子。  
“……你到底喝了多少？”姚琛问。  
“就你这杯。”翟潇闻的声音含含糊糊的，把姚琛当作大型靠枕。  
姚琛心里想我信你个鬼，都这样了还就我这杯，丢你在门口没三分钟就被捡了。  
他们两个缩在沙发里，姚琛感觉翟潇闻越粘越紧，头垂得像高中化学课上打瞌睡的文科生，内心犹豫挣扎，手臂藏在背后搂住了翟潇闻的腰，也没管一个穿背心的给一个套卫衣的人保暖这画面有多奇怪。  
翟潇闻似乎是睡着了，没什么反应。

过了一阵，姚琛又隐隐约约地听到翟潇闻喊他：“姚琛……”  
“嗯？”翟潇闻的声音和正在轰炸的音响比起来简直是不存在，姚琛只能侧着头去听。  
“我想吐……”

02

姚琛把翟潇闻架到洗手间时，觉得自己摊上了个祖宗。

酒吧的老板大约也是有点闷骚，洗手间的装潢和外面的风格如出一辙，包括基本微乎其微眨眨眼就可以忽略的亮度，还是黄混紫的。姚琛拉着翟潇闻在里面一通乱撞，终于摸到隔间厕所的门板时，只想打电话叫五金店上门换灯。  
喝醉的人有千斤重，饶是姚琛和翟潇闻差不多的体格高度，也被他压得浑身出汗。一通运动下来，守着翟潇闻那段时间被哄下肚的酒精顺着血液通身跑了个遍，这会儿有点上劲了。姚琛自己的头也开始突突的疼，八成还有一点被翟潇闻烦的，世界的声音都开始渐渐忽高忽低。

救命，别等下我们两个都被捡走了，姚琛在心里为自己哀悼。

他硬撑着让翟潇闻扶着隔间的墙壁，自己也陪着蹲下。翟潇闻说是想吐，到了地方又没了声响，整个脸皱成一团，嘴角快要拉到地上去。  
姚琛看他确实是难受的样子，伸手去拍拍他的头，嘴里忍不住唠叨：“玩的烂就别赔他们玩，他们灌你也不知道躲——”

翟潇闻直接拿嘴堵住了姚琛接下来的话。

姚琛觉得自己可能也醉的不轻。他看见翟潇闻亲完他后睁开眼，睫毛和姚琛自己的扇在一起，他舔了舔嘴唇，自言自语一样咕哝着：“好吵……”  
姚琛轰一下被点燃了，喝的又不是纯伏特加，调开的鸡尾酒也能醉成这样吗，随便吧。他心里给酒吧老板道歉，幸好你的灯够黑，不然我怎么知道翟潇闻的眼睛能有那么亮，比喻成星星都有点俗了。  
他搂着翟潇闻的脖子吻回去，咬他嘟起的下唇，翟潇闻缩了一下，但嘴唇还贴着，挑着眼睛微弱地问姚琛“你干嘛啊”，姚琛也贴着嘴唇叫他“把嘴张开”。  
翟潇闻乖到不像话，又软又粘人，两个一米八几的大男生缩在小小的隔间里亲得难舍难分，姿势有点别扭，但无伤大雅，当事人们都只沉醉于接吻的甜蜜，两个醉鬼谁也别嫌弃谁。  
好不容易分开时翟潇闻的舌头都快被姚琛咬下去了，姚琛把翟潇闻拽倒在怀里，听翟潇闻趴在他的肩膀上喘气，残存的一点点点理智都花费到想一个把翟潇闻弄回家的合理借口上。不过翟潇闻也没让他想太久。  
“我不要在这里……”姚琛真的怀疑翟潇闻到底醉还是没醉，居然还能提意见，“这里好脏……”  
但是这个提议姚琛举双手赞成，于是他摸了摸翟潇闻带卷的细软头发，给了解决方案：“那你要不要跟我走？”

关上门后他们两个又黏到一起，翟潇闻现在又像一副醉到没有意识的样子，搂着姚琛的脖子任他摆布，顺着酒店的墙边往地上滑，姚琛一把抓住他的腰才发现有那么瘦，全部藏在宽宽大大的卫衣的下面。  
姚琛的亲吻从嘴角蔓延到锁骨，卫衣被拽得歪斜，翟潇闻的声音一直在他耳边哼个不停，甜腻得都要滴水了。姚琛一边心里默念无数次我这可不是犯罪也没有趁人之危，他点头同意了的，一边被叫得越发头晕脑胀，好像两个人接吻越多，醉的程度就会越平均。  
实在是没有办法，姚琛只好先架起翟潇闻的腿把人抱到床上。两个人都一起陷进酒店绵软到不像话的被褥里，哪哪都摸不到着力点，于是更加抓紧对方，小腹都贴到了一起，腿也纠缠不清。  
姚琛咬着翟潇闻的耳朵，他这里好像尤其敏感，光是气喷在上面都躲。头发被压在姚琛的肩膀上一通乱蹭，又突然间推开了姚琛。  
“今天不是柑橘柠檬味，”翟潇闻坐起来，确认一般又凑过去抽了抽鼻子，苦着脸对姚琛抱怨，“你换香水了。”  
姚琛被翟潇闻逗笑了，这个时候还能注意到香水味，这个娇撒得像刚被剪了指甲的猫抓抠在心上。床上的姚琛自然有求必应，配合翟潇闻扒掉了自己岔快开到肚子的背心，支起身又去找翟潇闻的嘴唇：“以后都不用了，你不喜欢就不用了。”  
这话说的中听，翟潇闻被摸顺毛了，乖乖坐回姚琛的腿上，让姚琛第一百零一次怀疑他这薛定谔的清醒。

进去的时候也没换位置，他那双天生适合弹琴的漂亮的手和鼻尖耳尖一起泛着红，压在姚琛的腹肌上，曲着腿一点点的把东西吞下，全部进入才几秒又受不了了，手上用力想撑起来些。姚琛坏得很，锁着翟潇闻的腰没让他得逞，还要往里顶，让翟潇闻从鼻腔里哼鸣一声酥掉骨头的呻吟，紧得姚琛直直抽气。  
“放松点……呼吸，呼吸。”姚琛啄在翟潇闻的眼皮和脸颊，一不小心舌头又缠在一起。  
天呐，为什么会那么想要接吻？他看着翟潇闻愈发虚软的动作，一头细软卷发湿哒哒的黏在额头上，睫毛随着起伏颤抖，鼻尖和下巴挂着的不知道是眼泪还是汗，画面美妙到仿佛是梦境。  
翟潇闻不足挂齿的那点体力才没几分钟就摇白旗了，滑倒在姚琛怀里耍无赖：“好酸……动不了了。”  
这未免太可爱了点，姚琛希望翟潇闻的酒永远别醒了。他负责任的接过棒，轻飘飘地预告：“那轮到我了。”

03

第二天翟潇闻醒过来时，没有断片。  
他巴不得自己原地去世。

姚琛的胳膊还搭在他的腰上，腿也缠在一起。翟潇闻看着姚琛的睡脸，思考锤谁的脑袋导致失忆的成功率会更高。  
一开始他确实是有装醉的成分的，想着都这样了，干脆让姚琛和他一起开溜好了。去洗手间之前他的大脑还对四肢的掌握良好，要怪就怪姚琛喝的鬼东西，后劲大得三头牛都拉不回来，一个吻就干柴烈火到打完一炮……好像不只，翟潇闻的腰椎现在不归他驱使，昨晚的浴室也还有呢。  
最该怪就是去抢酒喝的自己，不就是被搭讪吗，也不是第一次了，怎么就管不住这手啊！

他快要把姚琛的脸看出个洞，猝不及防间和姚琛睁开的眼睛对上了。  
早晨这个事后贤者时间，两个人都在这个时刻后知后觉的开始尴尬，默契不已，飞快地挪开了视线，又触电般把贴在一起的皮肤撕开。  
419还一起睡到天亮，这是什么现代都市鬼故事，翟潇闻从此刻决心戒酒。

“……早上好？”姚琛没话找话，说完又马上闭嘴了。

算我求你了，可别说话了，翟潇闻宿醉的痛苦也一并回笼，里面百分百有姚琛冷场能力的附加加成，他想坐起来，刚起来一点又被现实击垮。  
“不好，一点都不好。”翟潇闻几乎无地自容，整张脸都埋到被子里，闷闷地说。  
始作俑者也心有愧疚，翟潇闻在被子里听到姚琛下床的声音，拖鞋在酒店地毯上磨蹭的声音，变小又变大，然后有玻璃杯磕在床头柜的响声。  
姚琛的手在空中犹豫几秒，最终还是拍了拍被子，轻声说：“先喝点水吧。”  
翟潇闻没吭声。  
他实在是太累了，头也很痛很痛，一闭眼又迷迷糊糊地睡着了，恍恍惚惚间有听到姚琛去洗漱的声音。

姚琛回来时那杯水纹丝不动，他扒开缩成一团的被子叫翟潇闻的名字：“翟潇闻，翟潇闻？”  
翟潇闻的灵魂都要飘出脑袋了，感觉到姚琛掀了他的刘海摸了摸他的额头，又给他拽好被子。

再次醒来，姚琛估计已经走了好久。  
头痛倒是不痛了，但睡的脑袋发胀四肢无力，这爱做的真是折寿。  
翟潇闻伸手去摸手机，反而摸到姚琛用酒店便签留的，贴在他屏幕上的字条：

我续房了，你可以继续睡。如果桌上的东西凉了就打电话叫客房服务换热的。

字条被撕了一半，这段话贴在纸张的最底端，显得很不讲究。  
翟潇闻揉了团想下床丢掉它，走到垃圾桶里发现里面还躺有另一个纸团。他神使鬼差地捡了起来，展开里面是被撕掉的另一半：

如果还是很难受，就打我的电话。  
后面是一串数字。

这行字顶在被撕开的边缘上，很可怜的被物理撤回到了垃圾桶里。

04

尴尬归尴尬，一个有担当的成年人，排除万难也要上班。

结果到公司就开始等午休，大项目结束的空窗期，宣传部难得一片岁月静好，也刚庆功完……见鬼的庆功，想到就头痛腰痛屁股痛。他趴在桌子上哼哼唧唧，接到同事从隔壁桌投喂的一小块饼干。  
“吃完就跟我去会议室，准备干活啦。”同事收拾好文件看翟潇闻还不回魂，伸手拍拍他肩膀就把人从椅子上撵起来。  
人老了人老了，一点酒都要醒三天，翟潇闻俨然一副烂泥模样推开拐角会议室的门，抬头看到姚琛站在里面，啪的把门又关上了。

我靠，我到底醒没醒。

翟潇闻心里只想转身就走，又回想起自己出门前还蹲在门口牵着自家灰白色块猫咪的前爪，依依不舍地和它告别的画面。  
水泥，我都是为了你啊。  
“小翟，干嘛呢，”同事耽搁一下也来到门口了，大剌剌地推开门，“进去啊。”  
我可以的，扮演一个情绪稳定的正常人，我很擅长。翟潇闻给自己做心理建设，硬着头皮进去就坐。都说不要发展办公室恋情，多少前辈血的教训，不就是怕这种抬头不见低头见的剧情吗。  
不对，什么办公室恋情，八字还没一撇呢，翟潇闻举头望青天，我比这还悲惨，我只是凑巧和暗恋对象一夜情了，酒后那种！

“对了，小翟是今年新招的，介绍一下，”同事把翟潇闻埋到地上的头扒起来，被迫和姚琛四目相对，“我们部的吉祥物，翟潇闻。”  
他看着姚琛似笑非笑的眼神，前天还在他耳朵旁边的声音从对面传过来。  
“是吗。研发姚琛，”他摆出一副道貌岸然的样子进行商业客套，“多关照了，小翟。”

如果说翟潇闻的周末时间一半用来思考姚琛为什么和他上床，一半用来庆幸还好不在一个部门，那此刻满腔的怒火几乎化为实质，apple pencil捏的嘎吱作响。  
衣冠禽兽！装模做样！他愤恨地在心里骂，什么尴尬啊，姚琛居然还装作不认识！连香水都换回去了，以为我不知道你在酒吧的骚包样吗！

一场短会开一小时，期间三十分钟翟潇闻都心不在焉，祈祷孽缘赶快断绝。姚琛段位太高，玩不起还躲不起吗。  
“……那先这样，回头我叫小翟发summary给你，之后你都和他对接吧——”同事开始收文件，又一拍脑袋想起了什么，“——小翟，和姚琛加个微信吧。”

天要亡我！！  
翟潇闻看着五个月前他绞尽脑汁都想不出办法搞到的联系人名片，心里一点波澜都掀不起来了。

他第一次见姚琛是在入职当天，新人必做十项之打杂，翟潇闻干劲满满地领旨后与打印机展开了长达十分钟的搏斗，在角落里和操作台上的按钮大眼瞪小眼。恰逢法定节假日前夕，宣传是重中之重，能不能从千军万马中杀出重围全在此一役，整个部门都是看不见的硝烟弥漫。  
悄悄转头看了一眼忙得脚不沾地的前辈们，翟潇闻认命默默摸出了手机，信息时代，没什么不能解决的。  
“打印还是copy？”一个声音突然插进来，翟潇闻吓得手机差点都摔到地上，转头先看见姚琛眼角下明晃晃的泪痣。  
“……打印。”  
姚琛伸手过去在面板上点了几下，怕这小孩没看清，又指了几个键从头讲了一遍。  
“会了吧？”姚琛转头问他。  
翟潇闻猛点头：“谢谢谢谢谢谢，麻烦你了。”  
“刚好路过，”姚琛估计是被翟潇闻的反应逗到了，忍不住伸手拍了一下翟潇闻看起来就很蓬松的后脑勺，展开了一个痞里痞气的笑容。“我刚来的时候也不会。”  
翟潇闻的颜控雷达噼里啪啦作响，机器吞吐纸张的声音也哗哗作响。怎么回事，他伸手摸了下自己的脸，这有点帅吧。

翟潇闻也没想到自己入职第一道坎不是领导刁难同期排挤而是对同事一见钟情，这也太魔幻了，上山拜佛求桃花也没那么灵啊。  
姚琛实话实说，那天确实只是路过宣传，顺手解救。平日里翟潇闻和姚琛几乎全无交集，能够见面的场所只有食堂和茶水间（幸好研发部隔得不算远）。  
暗恋真是一种神奇的催化剂，翟潇闻的心跳和眼神总会因此发生快速反应，带不了隐形的大近视也能在人群里一秒锁定他的身影。  
最最最靠近的一次莫过于入职后的第三个大项目了，翟潇闻和姚琛的名字能写在计划的同一页呢。收尾成果很完美，老板也十分满意，吃饭唱歌一通，嗨上头的年轻人们一窝蜂的就流进了酒吧。作为吉祥物的翟潇闻被团团包围，迷迷糊糊之间看见裸露面积远远大于常规的姚琛正被美女火热搭讪中，醋得眼前一黑嘴巴一撇，回过神来那杯酒已经咕咚下肚，果真是酒壮怂人胆。

翟潇闻每隔五分钟就想去看看微信消息框，可姚琛的仓鼠头像边上就是空空落落的，直到下班也没条新信息。怎么还不联系我啊？不解释也可以聊聊工作啊？翟潇闻在地铁上捧着手机把姚琛的备注改成了渣男。

05

渣男姚琛也感觉很无奈。

翟潇闻躲他躲的也太明显了吧？

午休时姚琛拐进茶水间时，里面只有翟潇闻一个人，抬着手臂在墙壁的柜子上找东西，衣服顺着手臂被提起来，他一不小心看见自己那天在翟潇闻腰上掐的一点青紫印，居然还没消掉。  
翟潇闻找东西找得有点太认真，半天也没发现姚琛的身影，靠近柜边的一盒花茶包摇摇欲坠。姚琛眼疾手快，手指扶着盒子往里推了一下，轻轻说了句“好险。”  
结果翟潇闻整个人几乎被吓到跳起来，猛往一边退了两步，上半身向后仰着，腰都撞到了料理台的转角上，发出一声闷响。  
“……不好意思。”姚琛也没想到翟潇闻这么不经吓，摸着鼻子道歉。  
“没事，那个，你用吧。”翟潇闻也觉得自己的反应未免有点太夸张，但他实在是，暂时还不想和姚琛面对面，尤其是单独相处。他探身伸手，把自己的企鹅杯子拿回手上，姚琛又从宽大领口看见翟潇闻锁骨下面的一点吻痕。

这里也还有，还没消啊。姚琛默默地想，我那天咬的有那么凶吗。

翟潇闻脚下生风似的跑了，他一边等水烧开一边反省了一下自己，还是太冲动了。

姚琛注意翟潇闻很久了。

第一次对翟潇闻有印象是因为宣传有个姚琛的同期要跳槽，关系还算不错，他知道后挑了个闲的时候去告别，同期看到姚琛也很感慨，简单聊了两句后她笑着说姚琛很会挑时间来，下午打算请宣传的同事下午茶，既然他来了也算他一份。姚琛还没接话，隔壁桌就探出个卷发脑袋，白白净净的脸，眼睛圆圆的，声音又轻又脆。  
“谢谢姐姐~”  
“哎呀，最舍不得的就是我们小翟啦。”同期夸张的叹气，抓着那男生的手频频点头，“以后我不在了，你自己要好好加油噢。”  
“我也很舍不得姐！”他回握着同期的手，撇着嘴陪她演戏。  
姚琛站在旁边哭笑不得，通过5.0的优秀视力看见小孩的工牌：一张漂亮的大头照，下面是和脸很相配的偶像剧风的名字。  
翟潇闻。

很幸运的是，姚琛总是能在休息的时间看见他，有时是早晨皱着脸在茶水间喝黑咖，有时是路过看到他偷偷打瞌睡，用力闭了闭眼再睁开，面部表情尤其丰富。在食堂会偷看自动贩卖机，纠结要不要喝饮料，却从来不喝无糖可乐，奶茶也要全糖。  
姚琛觉得他好可爱。

在床上的时候也很可爱。  
他真的有在深刻反省，还是太急了，别人也有眼睛，自然不只姚琛一个人发现翟潇闻的可爱。庆功宴灌他的那几个，无论从什么角度来看都安的不是好心，姚琛心里说不出感受，着急还是生气，生自己的还是生翟潇闻的，他又能以什么身份上去拦呢，他们连部门都不是同一个，翟潇闻知道他叫什么名字吗？  
结果翟潇闻居然过来挡了他的酒，清晰地叫出了姚琛的名字，撒了一个软绵绵的娇，给了他一个亲吻的缺口，姚琛没顶住。  
这谁顶得住啊！！  
可他又迟迟迈不出那一步，该挑明吗？翟潇闻对他到底是什么感觉？不过是一夜情，他甚至没法确定当时翟潇闻的酒醉到什么程度，又记得多少那晚的事。最开始的吻是意识混乱还是酒后见真，又为什么知道他的香水味，是喝了酒才那么甜，还是平时就这样，还是翟潇闻喝酒就会乱亲人。可是无论怎样，姚琛都觉得翟潇闻太可爱了。  
你完了，姚琛蹲在原地自暴自弃地想，都说如果你开始觉得一个人可爱，那你就真的完了。  
开会那天他看着翟潇闻明显不对的脸色，慌乱间打出的是装不认识的牌。如果那晚真的那么难以启齿，那就当重新认识一遍吧。  
翟潇闻当场顺着台阶下了，转身给姚琛砌了一堵高耸的墙，还要在前面挖条护城河。  
怎么办，可他还是不想放弃。

下午姚琛终于找到一个最公式的借口，点开翟潇闻的微信头像开始交流工作，两条消息过去了，迟迟收不到回复。  
翟潇闻不是那种懈怠公事的人。  
姚琛又发了一条过去：在忙吗？我去找你拿吧。  
他走到翟潇闻的位置上，却发现人不在，手机也留在桌面上。  
这也太不巧了点，姚琛很无奈，他不好乱翻翟潇闻的桌子，想着还是先走吧。就一瞬间，姚琛5.0的视力又一次起了作用，他感觉自己看到了什么很眼熟的东西。  
桌子上堆着一些杂乱的纸本书，夹有一张便签，露出来的一角上有酒店的logo。

06

姚琛最后在消防通道里找到翟潇闻。

翟潇闻躲在楼道里抽烟，让姚琛觉得很意外，他从来没在翟潇闻身上闻到过烟味，不知道是抽的少还是选的味道不大。翟潇闻的脸藏在烟里，让姚琛担心他会融进去。

翟潇闻真的真的很少很少会碰，而且至少会忍到下班。但是今天也太长了吧，窗外面的太阳怎么等来等去都倔强地挂在那里，他的心情却早就落到地上去了。

他偷偷溜到这里，点燃了又觉得还是很难过，细细的火星一点点地蚕食外面的纸筒，烟草的味道被烧开，化成灰白色的雾，暂时性把他包裹在简易的无感结界里，好让他可以心无旁骛地修补一下也被一点点烧掉的心。  
是谁说逃避可耻但有用的，真是大骗子。

姚琛的气息吹到他的耳朵上时，翟潇闻都被自己的反应吓了一跳，太夸张了点，就差没把“别碰我”三个字打印好贴在脸上了。将心比心，如果是姚琛这样我会有什么反应，我的心大概会当场碎到只能拿吸尘器才能清理干净的程度吧。  
姚琛给了一个精致到就差没再铺条红毯的台阶给他，漂漂亮亮地走下来后不仅能一笑泯恩仇，幸运点还白捞个姚琛好友位，可他到底在干嘛啊，为什么老是在姚琛面前来不及控制自己？翟潇闻啊，现在你不仅是玩不起了，你比幼儿园的小孩子还不如，谁让你只敢暗恋。

他低着头，眉毛也耷拉，流不出的眼泪像烧过的烟芯一样簌簌地落到地面上。夹着烟的手抬起来，手指尖的烟却突然被抽走了。  
姚琛把烟扔到地上踩灭，压下翟潇闻的手俯过去亲了一下他的唇，说：“还是少抽点。”  
翟潇闻吓得整个人都懵了，楞楞地看着姚琛，一动没动，有点没明白发生了什么。  
现在要同时处理的事也太多了，他有点运转不过来，只剩眼睛在本能地眨动。该先纠结抽烟被发现，还是先谴责姚琛耍流氓？

上帝啊，拜托让翟潇闻停止散发可爱吧。  
姚琛又想亲他了。

他抬起手把翟潇闻圈到墙壁与身体之间，还没嗅到呼吸就被翟潇闻条件反射地偏头躲开了。  
“姚老师……”翟潇闻说的每个字都在抖，“你到底什么意思啊……”  
“你放过我吧，我实在是玩不起了……”

前有姚琛后是墙壁，手还被死死扣住，逃也逃不掉，翟潇闻只能求饶。

“那你先告诉我，你为什么留了那张字条？”

完了，罪加一等，翟潇闻脖子都红了，张了张嘴又合上，感觉也没法解释了。  
“留了号码为什么不打给我？”姚琛步步逼近，环着翟潇闻的腰把人抱进怀里。他怎么连烟都要抽甜的啊，一股奶油香蕉味，姚琛的语气不自觉的软了。  
“你有叫客房服务换热的吗，难不难受？”

姚琛问的太温柔，翟潇闻差一点就缴械投降了。  
他不知道自己是不是在抱怨：“我怎么打啊，”  
“你都把它丢掉了，我怎么打给你啊。”

“对不起，是我、是我顾虑太多，是我的错，”  
“我不应该撕掉剩下的那半张，不应该留你一个人，不应该装作不认识你，不应该等你联络我……”  
姚琛越说越觉得自己也太混蛋了吧，可是怎么办啊，他还不想放弃。  
“我知道你现在可能不想听了，但是我还是要说，对不起。小翟，能不能再给我一次机会？”

“什么机会啊。”翟潇闻的心跳开始苏醒，这场景他做梦都没遇到过，但是他还是要问清楚才好。

“我们能不能交往，就是说，翟潇闻，做我男朋友好不好？”姚琛说。

“好。”翟潇闻说，“我们交往吧。”

办公室恋情就办公室恋情吧，两个胆小鬼都破罐破摔了，别在乎这点小事了。

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇2.14的点梗
> 
> 白色情人节快乐


End file.
